The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 32
This is episode 32 of the Walking Dead: Life of the Dead and the Season 5 finale! by Lee Dixon and Lee Everett Season 5,Episode 16 (Season 5 Finale) "Rose" Rick says Negan lets Rose go "So which one of you will die,Rick,Daryl?,Tyresse? and Michonne? " Negan says The sniper aims at Tyresse and Michonne "Michonne!" Negan says "You son of a bitch" Rick shouts The sniper fires at Michonne but Tyresse pushes her out of the way and gets shot instead "Tyresse!" Michonne says moving over to him "I...Love you" Tyresse says and then dies "No!" Michonne says and starts crying *Cue theme music* Daryl grabs the gun from the savior behind him and shoots the other with it and finally shoots the savior,Rick charges at Negan who takes out a gun and shoots him in the chest,Negan runs away and retreats with the saviors,Daryl and Rose grab Rick and find Michonne standing in front of Tyresse holding a gun and fires at his head "What happened?" Daryl asks "The sniper shot at me but tyresse jumped in front of me,Saved me at the cost of his life" Michonne says "Wow" Daryl says "What happened to you?" Michonne says "Negan gave us a choice,Us or Rose,He chose Rose it led him to order a shot at you" Daryl says "Damn!" Michonne says "Oh and he shot Rick aswell" Daryl says "We need to lie him down take care of the wound NOW!" Rose says Daryl sits Rick down "Get me something like a thread and needle fast!" Rose says "Here" Michonne says handing her some "Do you just carry that around?" Daryl says "It was a joke gift from my best friend before the apocolypse" Michonne says Rose takes her knife and cuts into Rick's chest and manages to find the bullet and pulls it out and she takes the thread and needle and sews the wound up and with some bandages she had in a pack with her bandages him up. "Done" Rose says and they carry him into the car and drive back to alexandria along the ride Rick wakes up,The group explain what happened to him "Thank you Rose,I can't believe Tyresse died" Rick says when they get back in Alexandria Negan is standing on a stage like object holding Carl with a knife over his throat "Don't move or he Dies" Negan says Rick tries to run at him but Negan decapitates Carl and kicks the head down the stage. Rick drops to his knees just staring into space "Have a very nice day,Ladies and Gentleman!" Negan says walking out with his saviors and driving away "NEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Rick screams "I'm gonna kil him!" Rick says the group are shocked at the sight "He spared him,Why now?" Daryl said "Because we attacked and he wanted revenge" Rick says "But he already killed Tyresse,Why Carl then i don't get it" Michonne says "Because he wants to kill me,HE WANTS TO GO FOR US WHERE IT HURTS!" Rick says "We're going to war!" Rick screams End of Episode Deaths Tyresse Carl Category:Issues